When Minecrafters go insane
by eaglefan2569
Summary: This is a randomness story! When Notch and Jeb declare randomness for all of Minecraft, many weird things will happen. People start appearing, and they're all insanely random, each doing their own things. I WILL ACCEPT OC'S AND IDEAS! Also, if you even want to write a chapter for this, PM it to me! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own some OC's.
1. Chapter 1: DANCE PARTY!

**Hello my gliders! So, I've always wanted to write a random Minecraft story, so, here you guys go!**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Notch sat with Jeb in the Aether.

"You know, Minecraft needs some randomness." Notch said.

Jeb turned to Notch. "You're absolutely right!" He said, waving a wand on the ground. Billions of Minecrafters appeared.

"You will all be insanely random!" Notch declared, making the players return to the Over World.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Jeb asked.

"I know so." Notch replied.

* * *

"GO INSANE!" Sky yelled, running through a field of budder.

TrueMU hopped in a spaceship, chimpmunks hopping in as well.

"Hey, Mr. Spaceman. Won't you please take me along, I won't do anything wrong!" the chimpmunks sang.

"No." TrueMU said.

"Hey, Mr. Spaceman, Won't you please take me along for a ride?" They sang again.

"NO!" TrueMU said, throwing them out.

Deadlox came up behind AntVenom, spawning some cows, then running away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" AntVenom screamed, hearing the cows, and running away.

"There's something wrong with him." Eagle said, riding a budder horse.

"Or maybe it's just us!" Cliff suggested, flying through the air.

"Nah. It's just him." Seto said, appearing.

"SLASH! COME BACK!" EaglefanDoesMC called after her pet.

"I GOT IT!" Hail yelled, trapping him.

An enderdragon appeared.

"Wassup?" he asked.

"Nothin much, Gorbak. We're going insane." Nyrac said.

DragonGirl yelled, "DRAGON EGGS!" throwing enderdragon eggs around.

Pink picked up a pink enderdragon egg. "I shall call him Squishy, and he shall be mine. Come here, little Squishy!"

Wolf and Noah appeared, flying through the sky in a red convertible.

Herobrine appeared. "DANCE PARTY!" He called, making everyone appear at a club.

Sky saw a wall of budder. "BUDDER!" he yelled excitedly, running over to it and hugging it.

Emeraldear got covered in emeralds. "EMERALDS!" she freaked out, diving into the mound.

Sierra danced in a downpour of diamonds.

ExplodingTNT placed down a ton of TNT, making everyone blow up.

* * *

**I didn't know what else to put xD**

**So anyways, I will be accepting OC's galore. Also, I will accept ideas for the next chapter!**

**Eagle is out. PEACE! *disppears in budder***


	2. Chapter 2: This Is Sparta!

**Please don't be mad if your OC isn't in this chapter. I will gradually add all of your OC's in! In this chapter, the first person who sent in an OC gets their OC in! Which was... *drumrolls* MYLITTLEMUFFINZ! Each chapter, I will add in a new OC! Here comes Chapter 2!**

_Chapter 2_

Sky ran through a forest, being chased by squids.

"MARRY ME!" one said.

"NO, ME!" another called.

"NO!" Sky yelled over his shoulder.

"YES!" all of the squids replied.

Sky ran over a hill, seeing Ssundee on a budder horse in the distance. Running over to him in a mad dash, Sky almost tripped over three times. "Thank Notch!" Sky said, hopping onto the horse. Ssundee pulled on the reigns, and they ran away from the squids.

"This is crap!" Ssundee said when the horse got stuck. They hopped off the horse, having no choice but to run. The squids continued to chase them.

"Need a lift?" TrueMU called from his spaceship, picking up Sky and Ssundee. Pretty soon, the spaceship crashed into water.

"Guys! This way!" Husky called, beckoning the three over to the river, where they could cross. However, they got stuck in the mud, so the Mudkip had to pull them out. Pretty soon, AntVenom, CaptainSparkles, Sierra, Eagle, Cliff, Seto, Deadlox, and SethBling joined Sky, TrueMU, Ssundee, and Husky in the dash away from the squids. Turning around, Sky saw the squids catching up.

"They're catching up!" Seto panted.

"That's never good." Cliff said.

"Guys, look!" Deadlox said, pointing to a forest. They ran into the trees. Seto, Cliff, Eagle, and several others that could climb the trees did, while everyone else stood around.

"Noooo!" Sky yelled when the squids spotted them and started yelling. The lead one almost touched Sky, when an arrow pierced it. Shielding his eyes against the sun, Sky looked to the top of the trees. Jerome and a girl wearing a black jacket with pockets, turquoise t-shirt, dark jeans, gray and black shoes, with dark brown hair, with red and light brown streaks that shone in the light. Husky, Cliff, and Eagle climbed up, pulling out bows and shooting the squids.

"This. Is. Sparta!" Jerome yelled, leaping off the tree. He then continued to make his famous slurping sound as he scared off the squids. When the squids had gone, everyone had gathered together.

"Thanks, guys." Sky said. "All those squids wanted to marry me."

"Ew. That's nasty!" CaptainSparkles said, SethBling nodding.

"Guys, this is Chaus." he said, pointing to the girl. She stared at Sky with her electric green eyes.

Herobrine appeared. "The squids didn't work. All well. Sky, will you marry me?" he asked.

"EWW! HE'S GOT COOTIES!" Sierra yelled. Everyone screamed and ran away.

Herobrine stood up. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

**Lolol! This chapter I think was more on one subject :P**

**I hope you thought this was funny. I had a fun time writing it!**

**So, every chapter I will add in one OC. Today's OC was Chaus, sent in by MyLittleMuffinZ!**

**The next OC that will be in the next chappie will be KittyLoverTailmon/Angela, sent in by TailGatomonX3! Congrats!**


	3. Chapter 3: GIVE ME THE BUDDER!

**Hey guys! So, in this chapter, TailGatomon's OC come's in! I HOPE YOU ENJOY! So, the titles of each chapter will be a funny line from the chapter. Also, each chapter will be about one topic. HERE COMES CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Sky appeared at a parkour course, followed by Eagle, Husky, Chaus, Sierra, Ssundee, Jerome, Bajan, and Cliff. Sky turned around.

"Our goal is to reach that budder at the end of the course!" Sky yelled, pointing at the budder. Bajan raised his hand, as if he was in school. "Yes, Bajan?" Sky asked.

"What if we don't reach the budder?" Bajan asked.

"Then Herobrine will marry you, and you'll be out of the game." Sky said.

"Oh. Ok." Bajan said, standing back. Sky then handed out headphones, so they could all talk.

"WOOLOOLOOLOO!" Jerome yelled, racing across the parkour. Everyone else closely followed the bacca.

"This is crap!" Ssundee yelled as he fell off. Chaus made a large leap, but one in the wrong direction. Soon, it was just Sky, Sierra, Jerome, Eagle, and Cliff left.

"Hahahaha!" Cliff laughed, flying. While she wasn't looking, she ran into a wall, and lost the game. Sierra lost her footing, so she was out of the game too. Pretty soon, Eagle also fell.

"IT'S MINE!" Sky yelled, almost touching the budder, when a girl wearing a blue and white jacket and deep blue shorts with white and blue sneakers appeared. She had almost black hair and black brownish eyes, her hair ties into a ponytail took the budder.

"NOOO!" Sky yelled, falling down on his knees as the girl pulled up on the rope she'd came down on. Jerome did a leap, grabbing the rope, and yanking it. The rope pulled free, making Jerome and the girl fall. They hit Sky, and they all fell down, the game ending. They all appeared in the Lobby, some of them greeting them.

"GIVE ME THE BUDDER!" Sky yelled, chasing the girl around.

"NO!" she yelled back. At that moment, Herobrine appeared.

"LEAVE KITTYLOVERTAILMON ALONE!" he yelled, making everyone stop.

"I told you to call me Angela!" KittyLoverTailmon moaned.

Herobrine grinned. "Will you marry me?" he asked Angela.

"Never!" Angela said, teleporting to a party. Herobrine teleported after Angela, following her. The budder Angela had dropped to the ground, and Sky picked it up.

"BUDDER!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head against the budder.

"I'm never doing parkour again!" Ssundee said.

"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!" Jerome said, pushing Ssundee onto parkour.

"Welcome to another round of Lobby." xRpmx13 said in his Warden Freeman voice, making everyone laugh.

Eagle, Cliff, Pink, Dragon, and KittyLoverTailmon danced to Gangnam style.

ExplodingTNT and Bodil40 snuck up behind everyone, placing TNT and lighting it. Everyone freaked out, being blown up.

* * *

**Hehehe more blowing up! So this one's topic was budder parkour :3 I think Angela has a stalker O.O**

**KittyLoverTailmon: Yeah why'd you give me a stalker?**

**Because Herobrine is trying to find love!**

**Everyone: ...**

**Anyways, the OC to be added in next chapter is... Kitty, sent in by Guest! Congratz, and please R&R!**

**Eagle is out. PEACE! *disappears in budder***


End file.
